


Double Love

by FreezeLemon



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016), London Has Fallen (Movies), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies), 倫敦陷落, 全面攻佔, 奧林匹斯的陷落
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon
Summary: Set與Mike雙子設定、3P、部分AU、OOC可能有、原作女角失蹤內有3P！內有3P！內有3P！（重要的事要說三次
Relationships: Mike Banning/Benjamin Asher, Set+Mike Banning/Benjamin Asher, Set/Benjamin Asher
Kudos: 1





	Double Love

很多人都覺得Benjamin Asher的人生一帆風順，先是當上最年輕的檢察官，然後高票當選議員，接著又當選最年輕的總統，這樣的人生簡直完美的無法挑剔，但是只有當事人才知道這些看似平步青雲的人生階段都是伴隨著慘痛的代價。

在犯罪率最高的城市當上檢察官時，他已經不記得那時候有多少人懸賞他、有多少人威脅要取他性命；選上議員後，他又惹上更多人，他在地下世界的懸賞金額跟選議員時的得票率呈現完美的正比，地下世界有多痛恨他，民眾就有多支持他，所以他挾著這股氣勢選上了總統。本來來以為選上總統後，雖然必須成天忙碌國家大事，至少生命安全是無虞的，結果他居然遇上了白宮有史以來第二次被攻陷，上一次還是1814年的事了。再來是到倫敦參加國喪被恐怖份子襲擊，當然他比其他國家元首直接陣亡好多了，雖然到處逃亡，又差點被處刑，至少最後平安回到美國，所以有人稱他是美國史上最倒楣的總統，但也有人說他是最幸運的總統，再怎樣危險的困境，總能化險為夷，只是這樣的幸運是要付出代價的。

記者說他有一對凶神惡煞的英雄護衛著，所以任何人都無法進犯，Ben倒覺得比較像是兩隻惡犬，除了他誰都不認的那種，幸好沒有第三隻，會變成三個頭的地獄獵犬─賽伯拉斯，麻煩就會從二的二次方，等比增加到三的三次方。

就像現在這樣，一日的忙碌後，泡澡是消除疲勞的最好方法，所以當Ben只圍著一條浴巾踏出浴室時他的心情原本是很輕鬆的，但看到坐在床緣的那個人，他的第六感瞬間拉起警報。

「Mr. Banning，你的站崗位置應該在門口，而不是在這裡。」Ben小心翼翼地跟床邊的人保持安全距離。

「Sir，我已經下班了。」

「恭喜你，那你應該早點回家休息。」

「但是還沒有到結束值班的時間。」

Ben忍住翻白眼的衝動，準備進行再次抗議：「我不覺得你們的輪班是有必要的。」

「不，這是為了公平起見。」

「我不需要你們二十四小時看著，白宮裡還有很多人。」

「我說了，這是為了公平，你希望我們再次為了你打起來？」床邊的人向Ben招手，希望他能過去，「我的時間剩下不多，你要浪費掉嗎？」

「我很累了，Mike。」每天都需要這樣進行攻防戰，Ben真的覺得他很累，但要是直接投降的話，下場會只會更累而已。

「這幾天我們兩個都沒做什麼，為什麼累了？」

「你知道我今天處理了多少事，我不是超人，我需要休息。」

兩個人僵持不下，最後Ben投降了，他走到Mike面前任由對方抱住，每次先投降的人都是他，Ben覺得他應該要改一改太心軟的這個毛病。

「我需要休息。」Ben再次強調，因為Mike只是單純的抱住他，所以他沒反抗。

「我知道你明天沒有行程。」Mike抱著人向後倒，Ben跟著摔到他身上。

好吧，Ben覺得他應該要承認Mike的懷抱很舒服，正是他現在需要的，他不想離開，所以他任由Mike對他上下其手。

Mike啃咬著正對他的胸膛，輕咬然後舔上那一小塊肌膚，舌頭來回摩擦，再用來吸吮，另一邊他的手也沒有閒下來，他順著Ben腰線撫摸到大腿，從下擺滑入最防線的浴巾，放肆的蹂躪臀部。

「這樣…沒有問題…嗎？」被撩起情慾的Ben氣息不穩的說。

「有什麼問題？」Mike叼著嘴裡的肌膚，含糊不清的問。

「他……不會…生氣嗎？」Ben沒有忘記他們兩個人有多喜歡斤斤計較，他不能獨厚其中一個人，所有的一切都必須要公平，否則白宮會很熱鬧。

「你希望他加入我們？」Mike惡意的掐了一下Ben的臀部。

「一點都不想。」Ben瞪了Mike一眼，他只是在思考明天為了公平起見還要被折騰一次，一定躲不掉而且不能躲，如果躲掉了，就有得鬧了。

在赤裸的壓著Mike的衣服Ben覺得不太舒服，他支起身體想扯掉Mike的衣服，結果後頸被攬住，Mike貼上他的唇，他輕咬Ben的唇反覆廝不願意更深入，逼的Ben主動開口咬住Mike的舌頭，把它帶入自己的嘴裡交纏。

忽然無預警的有隻手從後方向前環抱住Ben，他立刻跳起來，但被Mike拉住，後方的人也覆上來，讓他動彈不得。

「放開我…」

敢肆無忌憚的進入總統房裡的人只有兩個人，兩個都是Banning，一個已經在床上，出現在Ben身後的只能是另一個。

「Set…。」Ben狠瞪了拉住他的Mike，害他無法對Set的舉動即時反應！雖然反應多半無效，但是被陷害這件事讓他很不高興。

「你剛剛不是才在想我？怎麼我出現了卻立刻翻臉不認？」Set圈住身下的人，輕啄Ben露出的後頸。

「你們兩個設計我…」Ben躲開Mike的索吻，試著掙脫兩個人的掌控卻徒勞無功，「Set，現在不是你的時間。」

「我們兩個決定幫你節省些時間…」他們早知道Ben一定會不高興，但是Ben總會原諒他們的。

Mike拉下Ben的臉，這次他沒讓Ben躲掉，強硬的吻上去，Ben抗拒的緊閉雙唇，Mike只好換成折磨他的嘴唇，讓原本淡色的唇變得鮮豔欲滴。Set環過Ben胸前的手，也不甘示弱的調戲著Ben的胸前撥弄那兩點，兩指輕輕的夾住拇指反覆搓揉直到它挺立後，換進攻另一點。

無法反抗的Ben只好狠狠咬了Mike一口，平常一個人就能把他折磨的不成人形，現在兩個人一起，他不敢想像自己會變成怎樣。

感覺到嘴上一陣刺痛，Mike退開後不意外的在Ben嘴上發現一點鮮紅，他毫不在意的舔掉自己嘴邊冒出的鮮血，也舔掉Ben嘴上的那一點，然後換成安撫式的輕啄Ben的唇。

「被咬了？」Set發現身下兩個人的異狀，有點樂禍的問。

不打算只向一人表達自己的不滿，Ben伸手往後用力掐了一下Set的腿，無奈他的腿太結實掐不下去。

「別生氣。」

把嘴貼在Ben耳邊說話，Set呼出的氣息讓的Ben拼命閃躲，更得寸進尺的叼著Ben的耳廓啃咬，整個人被籠罩住Ben只能扭動著閃躲耳朵上的搔癢感。

一雙手滑進Ben的大腿內側，還帶上了冰涼的濕潤感，黏膩的液體塗滿了他整個後方，從大腿根部向上滑過股溝到後腰，然後回到緊閉的穴口，腰上早已經失去作用的浴巾被扯掉，接著是更多的液體滴落在他的後穴，過量的部分順著大腿滑落，如果不是液體還冰涼著，Ben會誤以為那是從自己體內流出來的，這種異樣的感覺，提醒他自己已經不著寸縷，讓Ben脹紅著臉揪著Mike依舊衣冠楚楚的領子低吼：

「脫掉！」他還不忘抓著後方人士的領帶，要對方也照做。

Set順著Ben的意思起身扔掉身上的衣物，但Mike攤著手表示自己沒辦法起身，Ben剛想退開卻被拉住，手被拉到領帶上方。

「幫我脫。」Mike理所當然的說。

Mike臉上那得意的表情讓Ben瞬間考慮了一下是不是直接用領帶勒死他算了，而且他還是在自己身上塗了過量潤滑劑的兇手，勒死了就少了一個麻煩，他也少被一個人折磨，最後他還是順著Mike的意思，幫他解開襯衫上的扣子，Mike還不時干擾他，手放肆的在他臀部揉捏，在Ben準備把人踹下床時，Set重新覆上來，他強硬的把Ben的腿分的更開。

感覺到身後精神奕奕的柱體，還有下方支起的帳篷已經準備蓄勢待發了，Ben只希望自己明天還下的了床，總統縱慾過度無法下床這件事如果讓他的幕僚們知道，一定會被他們掐死的，不過Set跟Mike絕對會擋在他前面，也許他應該讓雙方交鋒試試，反正事情是他們兩個惹出來的…。

「在想什麼？」Set不滿的掐了掐Ben甦醒中的慾望。

「我的幕僚們如果抓狂，你們要負責。」Ben一想到白宮發言人的毒舌，忍不住縮了一下，人是他找來的，口才也確實很好，面對記者時進退也很合宜，只是對方生氣起來的言語，沒有人能招架的住。

「我保證其他人得越過我們的屍體才能碰到你。」Mike抓著Ben的手像是立誓般的親吻他的指節。

「我知道。」Ben低下頭吻住對他發誓的唇，Set也同時在Ben背後心臟的位置落下吻…。

Set的手摸索著Ben的胸膛向下滑，手指勾勒著Ben平坦結實腹肌，滑過下腹握住他的柱體，帶著薄繭的手刺激著敏感的肌膚，一邊上下滑動，一邊撫摸著Ben的大腿內側。Mike把身上的人圈住，他的手回到Ben的穴口試探性的放入一隻手指，他很快就找到熟悉的那點，反覆的刺激，還不忘朝穴內帶入更多的潤滑液。

前後被夾擊的Ben感受到陣陣的快感傳來，他低頭發洩式的咬住Mike的肩膀，雖然止住了呻吟聲，但Set跟Mike還是聽到了他零亂的氣息。

稍為退開一些，Set欣賞了一下Ben紮實不帶一絲贅肉的背後，然後從後腰一路往上舔，一直到頸部才結束，起身前還意猶未盡的在後頸輕咬出幾個牙印。

「啊……」在腰上感覺的濕潤時，Ben幾乎要跌在Mike身上，這太超過了，鮮少被碰觸的背後可以感覺到Set的舌苔一點一滴的滑動，從接觸的地方傳來的異樣的酥麻感，他幾乎無法招架。

發現小腹有液體滴落，Mike加速了手上的動作，他加入一根手指讓Ben放鬆的後穴吞入。知道Ben快到了，Set也很乾脆的加速動作，反覆滑動的同時也刺激的Ben敏感的頂端，修剪過的指甲連同指尖上的繭刮搔著頂端的小孔，手指仔細的描繪整個柱體的皺褶。

在一陣痙孿後，Ben達到了高潮，他鬆開支撐的手，跌在Mike身上喘氣。Mike心疼的吻了吻他的額頭，但手邊的動作不僅沒有停下，他甚至在加入一根手指，讓Ben的後穴整個被撐開。結束任務的Set拿來枕頭墊高Ben的腰，然後他扳過Ben的臉跟他唇齒相依，感覺到差不多時，Mike撤出手指向Set示意了一下，這時Set才放過Ben，看著無法閉合的穴口，Set試探性的舔了一口，體內傳來的溫熱的異樣溫度，讓Ben緊繃了一下，他扭過身體想弄清楚發生什麼事，卻被拉住，然後那東西更往他體內深入，還靈活的刺激著他的內壁。

「不要…舔……」Ben很沒說服力的抗議。他扭動身體想躲開，卻助長了Set的肆虐，他只好鴕鳥的閉上眼把頭埋在Mike肩上，但是失去視覺後更放大了體內的感受。

還在不應期的身體依舊很敏感，雖然舌頭沒辦法碰觸到那一點，但是滑膩的感覺讓Ben無所適從，他希望能夠被更深入，卻又不想要Set的舌頭離開，後穴不由自主的收縮，想要感受更多。

已經硬到快爆炸的Set退開前在Ben的臀部留下一個牙印，被咬的Ben還來不及抱怨，一個更粗更硬的東西就捅了進來，緊接著強烈的攻勢鋪天蓋地的襲來，每一次進入都狠狠的擦過了前列腺，快速的律動讓Ben無法招架，他緊抓著Mike，預防自己被快感淹沒。

止不住的呻吟聲從Ben口中流出，沉溺在快感裡的Ben刺激著Mike的神經，Set已經得到紓解，他還沒有…，Mike伸手拿來更多枕頭，墊在Ben身下然後坐起來，他捧著Ben的臉說：「幫我…」

被快感沖的迷迷糊糊的Ben順著Mike的動作低下頭，看到眼前的粗黑的柱體才清醒過來。

Mike哄著Ben說：「幫我…，我忍到快爆炸了。」

忽然Set一個深入狠狠的擦過前列腺，Ben立刻軟了腰，一想到同樣的事情等一下會再重覆一次，Ben決定還是幫Mike解決。趴在枕頭上，Ben的雙手不方便施力，他能用的只有嘴。知道Ben打算做什麼，Set蓄意的把每一次都頂的很深，他不高興在這種時候Ben還有辦法分神。Ben威嚇性的向後勾了勾腳，結果雙腿被拉得更開。

強拉著理智，Ben伸出舌頭嘗試的舔了一口Mike的柱身，它反射性的抖了一下，為了避免身後的人臨時起意做什麼事，Ben不敢把Mike的慾望吞得太深，他含住Mike的頂端，舌頭反覆的在上面掃蕩，舌苔摩擦著敏感的肌膚，Ben可以感覺的Mike的神經繃得更緊了。

不願意給Ben造成更大的負擔，Mike努力的把自己釘在床上，但是這樣還不夠，Ben也知道，他把Mike含的更深一些再退出來，就像他體內正絞著Set一樣，他也把整個口腔貼近Mike，舌頭整個貼著柱體，上下滑動，退出前還用力的吸吮了一下。

知道自己快到了Set蓄意的每一次都頂到最深，因著他的動作，Mike的慾望也頂到了Ben的喉嚨，喉頭的肌肉反射性的放鬆讓Mike進入的更深，無法呼吸的Ben漲紅著臉，眼睛流下生理性的淚水。

發現Ben的異狀，Mike忍著想要更多的衝動後退，卻他被阻擋了。Ben努力放鬆口腔，讓Mike留在深處，他用吞嚥帶動喉嚨的肌肉刺激著Mike的前端。

Set忽然在一個深入後，緊緊扣著Ben的腰，把滾燙的精液射入Ben體內。身後的動作停下來了，Ben終於能專心應付Mike，調整了一下位置Ben用手肘支起上身，空出的手握著Mike滑動，嘴也跟著一起。

一隻手忽然握住Ben還疲軟的下身，Set不僅將縮著的慾望撥弄出來，也一同搓揉著袋囊，即使Ben還在不應期，性事中的身體依舊很敏感，這次他無法繼續動作，他鬆開嘴喘氣的聲音流露出來。

知道Ben知道Ben停下來了，Mike只好握住他的手繼續。

「Set……滾…開！」Ben一點說服力也沒有的低吼。而且Set還整個人覆在他身上，一直手揉捏著他的胸前。

「你們繼續，不用管我。」Set一邊說還一邊捏了捏頂端。

「啊…，走…開！」Ben本來以為Set發洩後剩下Mike要處理，現在看起來Set根本沒打算放過他。

「退…開一……點！」Mike咬牙切齒的說。

Ben剛感覺到Mike的緊繃，還沒反應過來，腥鹹的液體就沾上了他的臉，有一些還滑落到他的嘴邊。

「抱歉…」Mike趕緊拿來衛生紙幫他擦拭。

知道Mike已經高潮後，Set終於放過Ben，他留下兩個人自己先到浴室準備。

Ben靠著Mike，任由他打理自己，幫Ben簡單整理時，Mike注意到被Set服侍過後，Ben的慾望稍稍甦醒了，不過他還是決定把這個留到浴室。

已經在浴室準備好的Set回到房間，他接過Mike手上已經昏昏欲睡的Ben把人抱到浴室，跟在他後面的Mike先跨進放好水的浴池理再接走Ben。

不曉得是哪一任總統要求在總統專屬的浴室裡蓋小型浴池，浴池的大小同時進入三個大男人也不會覺得壅擠，平時都是Ben一個人享用，他不讓其他人跟他一起，免得在裡面擦槍走火。

Ben基本上已經連跟手指都懶得動了，泡進熱水後，他舒服的瞇起眼睛隨時準備睡去，隨Set他們任意擺弄他。Mike讓Ben側坐在自己身上，一隻手環著他預防人滑進水裡，一隻手幫他洗掉身上的黏膩。

進入水裡後，Ben體內的東西流了一點出來，散在水中，這樣還不夠，Set拉開Ben的腿，手指進入還未閉合的穴口，一點一點的帶出他剛剛射進去的精液，他的指甲輕輕的刮著脆弱的內壁，那搔癢感讓Ben往Mike的懷裡縮了縮，隨著手指進出的動作，溫熱的池水跟著帶進Ben體內，只是碰上高溫的體內，池水也變涼了。

為了確保能夠清理乾淨，Set把Ben的腿拉到最開，仔細看著被帶出的東西，感覺到Set的視線Ben不自在的把頭埋在Mike的肩上。Set在動作的同時，Mike也在幫Ben清理前面，他滑動著手確定每一處都有清理到，隨著他的舉動，Ben的慾望越來越挺立，Set也注意到了，他故意反覆擠壓這那一點，Ben的呻吟聲隨著Set的動作起伏。

比起清醒的Ben，鬆懈下來的他更坦率一些，不吝嗇用聲音鼓舞他們的舉動，他閉著眼睛手無力的抓著Mike承受他們給予的。看著Ben漲紅的臉還有破碎的聲音，Set再次硬了起來，他讓Ben跨坐在Mike身上正對著他，他還不夠硬只能在Ben的穴口跟股溝間滑動。

「Ben…讓我進去……」雖然知道Ben一定不會拒絕，Set還是想聽他親口說出來，「好嗎？」只有一半的溫度讓他快瘋掉。

Ben沒有開口，他只是伸手把Set拉下來輕吻，還勾引似的輕舔了一下Set的唇。這樣還不夠，Set要的是Ben的求饒，他猛烈的摩擦著Ben，稍微撐開還柔軟的後穴又滑走，不肯直接進去，同時他也要Mike加速動作，Mike一邊滑動，一邊仔細的照顧Ben的頂端，他握緊了手讓Ben操著它。從下身湧上的快感讓Ben無法招架，他的腰不由自主的律動，不知道是想從Set身上得到更多還是Mike的手上。Ben的舉動打亂的Set的步調，他不小心頂端滑入Ben體內，剛想撤出卻被夾緊。

因為姿勢無法吞得更深，Ben只好小聲的說：「進…來……」

聽到自己想聽的，Set立刻頂到最深，被充滿的瞬間，Ben也跟著釋放在Mike手上，整個人癱軟在他身上，他已經到極限了，現在只能無力的承受Set的律動。

還在餘韻的身體微微的顫抖著，Mike心疼的吻著Ben的肩膀，他知道Ben沒有任何受傷或真的不適，只是這樣過量的快感，他真的吃不消。

最後深入了幾次後，Set退出來自己滑了幾下後，也達到高潮。他吻了一下Ben的額頭，才離開浴池，把這裡留給他們。

Mike準備把人抱出浴池時，Ben忽然掙扎起來。

「怎麼了？」雖然Ben已經沒有力氣了，Mike還是抓緊人，預防不小心Ben整個人滑入池裡。

「你還沒有……」Ben沒忘記剛剛有東西頂在他後面。

「…你累了，我自己處理…。」Ben基本上已經張不開眼睛了，Mike沒打算再做什麼。

「所以你快一點…」Ben閉著眼把人推回去，跨坐在Mike腿上，發現Mike還是依舊沒動作後，他自己摸索著吞入Mike硬挺的柱體，還鬆軟的穴口進入的很容易，但是想要動時，卻沒有力氣，只好攬著Mike的脖子說：「我…沒有…力氣了……」

「抱緊我…」Mike讓Ben整個人抱著自己，他則是扶著Ben的腰才開始衝刺。

Ben已經渙散的精神被Mike一次一次的撞擊拉回來，呻吟聲迴盪在整個浴室，Ben已經沒有力氣阻止了，他只能攀著Mike預防自己浪潮淹沒，他癱軟的慾望夾在兩個人中間，只能可憐兮兮吐著一點透明的液體，無法硬挺。

微涼的水，隨著Mike的動作衝入體內，跟炙熱的身體形成了強烈的對比，水刺激著內壁，水剛被身體的摩擦溫熱，又立刻被帶走，新的水也跟著Mike進入體內。

希望趕快結束的Ben努力絞緊體內，他不想在這裡睡著。Mike加大了撞擊的力道，Ben無力的隨著他搖晃。忽然Mike整個抽出來，在Ben的臀部磨蹭幾下後，釋放出來。

Mike一停下動作，鬆懈下來的Ben立刻睡去，Mike趕緊抱住人，免得落入水中。

「過來幫我！」Mike朝著浴室門口喊話。

回到浴室的Set不意外眼前這幕，他拿著浴巾把Ben包起來帶回房間，Mike扯了毛巾隨便擦乾自己，跟回到房間。

已經睡著Ben被放在整理過的床鋪上，Mike拉開一邊棉被也躺了進去，Set沒有跟著一起，現在是Mike的時間，只是Mike跟他分享而已，所以他才會允許剛剛Ben幾乎所有時間都貼著Mike，他吻了一下Ben的額頭，準備離開。

忽然一直手輕輕的抓住Set，Ben努力抬起一邊的眼皮看著他。

「要睡就睡吧。」Mike環住Ben的腰扔了這句出來。

終究不願意甩開Ben的手，Set也跟著一起躺下來…，Ben立刻把頭靠在他的肩膀，腰的部份依舊在Mike手上。

Set覺得Ben得承認，他們這種特殊的狀況他必須要付很大的責任，Ben從不願意放開他們其中一個，也縱容著他們逾越的舉動，他跟Mike也沒有人願意主動退讓，反正他跟Mike從小已經分享過很多東西，不差Ben一個……。

-Fin-


End file.
